Shoulda, Coulda, Woulda
by Owl
Summary: Yet another new chapter. Krit's here, folks! - Someone dear to Max re-enters her life and enters Alec's. AU.
1. Breaking and Entering

Disclaimer: Don't even be like that. This isn't mine, you know it, I know it, we all know it. So let's just drop it. Have Cameron's people call my people, we'll do lunch.  
  
Owl's Notes: This fic is officially AU because I hated the ending of "Proof of Purchase," so I worked it into here, new and improved. Oh, btw, spoilers for "Proof of Purchase" ahead. (  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
She hid from view, only a partial wall between her and whoever else had just stormed in. Then she heard the ex-Manticore lab tech say, "Yeah, thought so. Planted a few myself back in the day. Mind my asking how you ended up with one of these pop guns attached to your brain stem?"  
  
//Pop guns? He must mean a microexplosive implant or something.//  
  
She was startled to hear Max's voice as she ranted, "Because he's a cold-blooded, opportunistic showoff who thought he could run his game on a major bad guy who, it turns out, is an even bigger scumbag than he is! That about cover it?"  
  
Then a male voice answered, "Yeah, that's pretty much how it happened."  
  
Max again: "Oh, before I forget, thanks so much for not killing me."  
  
She had no clue what Max was talking about, but if she was being sarcastic, she couldn't be *that* grateful.  
  
Then she heard another man's voice say, "Me too." He didn't sound sarcastic.  
  
The tech said, "I can disarm it." Then he dropped the bomb. Figuratively speaking. "It'll cost you ten grand."  
  
Max sounded irritated as she asked, "That the only number you know?"  
  
She heard what could only be the sound of money changing hands. The "cold-blooded, opportunistic showoff" said, "I can get you the rest later."  
  
"Need it up front," the tech informed him.  
  
She heard the sound of someone abruptly getting up. Before she realized what was happening, the aforementioned showoff had the tech pinned to the wall by the throat, scant inches from where she was hiding.  
  
"Where the hell am I gonna get that kind of cash in the next five minutes, huh?"  
  
Then Max's voice: "Wait. You're paying me back."  
  
He released the tech and sat down again. "No problem."  
  
"Great," the tech said, obviously relieved. "I can leave town tonight."  
  
"What?" Max exclaimed. "You haven't finished my job!"  
  
"Have I not mentioned that my life is in danger?"  
  
Her eyes narrowed dangerously. //No, but it will be,// she thought, still not moving from her vantage point behind the wall.  
  
"I'll make sure nothing happens to you," Max said desperately.  
  
"Not good enough."  
  
//Bastard.//  
  
"Look, you can have the work that I've done so far. Take my analysis. You can find some other Manticore geek to help you finish it off."  
  
"Where?" Max demanded.  
  
"Don't know," the tech replied. "If they're smart like me, they're probably already on their way out of town. We got a deal? This guy's got about two minutes to live."  
  
The room was silent.  
  
"Do it."  
  
Max's words seemed to thunder in the small room. She heard some movement as the tech took, presumably, the rest of the cash and went to work. A short time later, the guy said, barely contained fear in his voice, "Time's almost up, pal."  
  
"Don't distract me," the tech said in a strained voice. A moment later, she heard a pop. Was anyone dead? "Congratulations. You're not dead."  
  
Guess not.  
  
She watched the tech shove some things in a suitcase and shut it. If he had turned his  
  
head, he might have seen her, lurking in the shadows. But he didn't.  
  
"That's it. I'm out of here."  
  
That's when she chose to step out of the shadows.  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
The tech whirled around. "Who are you?" he demanded, fright making his voice just a little bit higher than it should be as she pulled out a switchblade.  
  
"I could be melodramatic and say your worst nightmare. Or I could tell you that I'm the person who's making sure you don't leave until you finish her job." She nodded towards Max, her eyes flashing dangerously. "In either case, both would be true."  
  
"Oh, no," the lab tech said, backing up, "I'm out of here."  
  
She stepped up close to him, glaring. Her voice was low and threatening as she said, "Let me make something real clear to you. Those guys that are after you, if they find you, they'll just kill you. I, on the other hand, don't have to promise anything as nice as that." For effect, she flourished the switchblade. "And I already found you." Just in case he still wasn't getting it, she added, "Let me put it this way: finish her job, or I'll make you a eunuch. Deal?"  
  
He nodded, shaking, and she stepped away from him. Baby. She wouldn't be surprised if he peed in his pants.  
  
She glanced at the others, and almost jumped back in shock. One of the interlocutors had the unmistakable attributes of a dog as well as a man. Assuming he was one of the earlier X-series, she sincerely hoped his looks belied his nature.  
  
The other one, the one with the microexplosive, looked like someone she knew. Ben. Manticore had gotten to him even when he was on the outside. Except he was dead. She shook her head. It didn't make sense, but she didn't have time to ask.  
  
She glanced at Max. "Hey, Maxie. Why don't you go home, and I'll call you if something turns up. I'll explain everything later."  
  
Max nodded and grabbed Showoff, who was still staring at her, and left. Dogboy followed them, with a demeanor more like a puppy than the ferocious German Shepherds they had back at Manticore. She turned back to the lab tech. "Start working." 


	2. Gentlemen Prefer Blondes

The lab tech creep found a cure. Not that she had expected anything less. People tended to be pretty cooperative after you threatened to cut off their balls. Max and Logan went back to "sucking face" and being disgustingly cute while she went back to her normal life. Well, what was normal for her, anyway.  
  
The Ben-lookalike? Turned out to be twinned from the same DNA. His name was Alec, and according to Max, he was the most irritating human being in the world. Except for maybe Sketchy. "He'll drive you crazy with his laughing and his talking and his breathing," Max said, looking disgusted.  
  
She smiled. "I'll take your word for it."  
  
"So what's up with you? What brings you back to Seattle?"  
  
She shrugged. "Other than the fact that Canada is boring as hell, nothing really."  
  
"That bad?"  
  
"Well, let's just say that when you and Logan get married, don't go to Canada for your honeymoon," she answered dryly.  
  
"I'll keep that in mind," Max said, laughing. Her laughter stopped abruptly when she saw a certain someone walk into Crash.  
  
She twisted around in her seat to see what Max was staring at. The Ben-lookalike -- Alec -- had just walked through the door. Now that she thought about it, she wondered how she could have ever mistaken him for Ben. Sure, they had the exact same physical characteristics, but this guy was way more cocky. She could tell that much just from the ever-present smirk on his face.  
  
"Hello, ladies."  
  
//Ladies? I don't see any ladies.//  
  
He invited himself to sit down at their table. Max looked away, her annoyance written clear on her face as if to say 'This is so typical.'  
  
"I don't believe we've met," Alec said to her friend, leaning a little too close to her for comfort. Apparently he was trying to be charming. It wasn't working.  
  
"Okay, first of all, you're invading my personal space."  
  
His grin wavered just a little.  
  
"Second of all, you still remind me way too much of Ben for me to be comfortable with you hitting on me. So back off."  
  
He obeyed, muttering, "This whole tough chick act is really getting on my nerves." He was rewarded with Max kicking him under the table. "Ow!"  
  
Max's "friend" hid a smile. He was sorta cute in a pretty boy kind of way. Once again, she was struck by the differences between Alec and her brother, even though they shared the exact same DNA. She was thinking about Alec in ways she had never thought about Ben. Not like *that*. Just…differently. Oh, forget it.  
  
"So what did you say your name was?" he asked again.  
  
"I didn't," she replied. "But it's Syl."  
  
"You're one of the rogue X-5s that escaped in '09?"  
  
"Yup. Live and in color," she answered wryly. "Scared yet?"  
  
If he wasn't, he should have been.  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
Owl's Notes: Be honest, who thought it was Jondy? Actually, it was going to be, but then I changed it, lol. So you weren't completely off-base. But I figured, since I was making it AU, I might as well go all the way. Anyone want me to bring Krit into to make it *really* interesting? *g* 


	3. In the Heat of the Moment

She was in heat. And she was about to go crazy. She had to get out of the apartment. No. No. If she left the apartment, she'd end up having sex with some total stranger. As appealing as that sounded at the moment, she knew she'd regret it when she came to her senses. But even as she argued with herself, she was making her way to the door.  
  
She ended up at Crash, although her memory of how she had gotten there was a little hazy. She walked up to the bar and ordered a beer. And who should be sitting on the stool next to her but Alec. Damn, he was looking good.  
  
"Hey, Syl," he said with one of those lazy, self-satisfied smiles that she was finding strangely attractive at the moment. Really attractive.  
  
She was feeling overwhelmed. Lots of people, namely lots of guys, namely Alec, all crowded into a really small area. And she wanted to jump all of them. This was not good.  
  
//I have to get out of here.//  
  
Easier said than done. There were a lot of guys on the way to the door. A lot. She gritted her teeth and gingerly made her way to the door, careful not to make any more body contact than absolutely necessary. Finally, she escaped and ran all the way back to her apartment.  
  
  
  
  
  
Safely in her apartment, she paced back and forth, unable to do anything else. On her 80th trek across the kitchen, she turned and found herself face-to-face with Alec.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she demanded, backing away.  
  
He didn't answer. Instead, he said, "You're in heat."  
  
"You noticed that one," she snapped. "So what? You came here looking to get laid? I don't think so."  
  
Another of those cocky smiles.  
  
"Oh, come on, don't tell me you don't want it."  
  
"I don't," she told him, albeit with much effort.  
  
Still smiling, he moved closer to her. Out of sheer obstinacy, she stayed where she was. Before she realized what was happening, he moved in and kissed her. She was only able to resist for a moment before her body responded for her, wrapping her arms around his neck and moving closer to press against him.  
  
She pulled away from him and saw his eyes dark with desire. "I am so gonna kick your ass for this later," she informed him before roughly pulling his head back down to meet hers.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~  
  
Owl's Notes: Sorry this is so short, but I *had* to get it out of my system. Me and my hormones, I'm tellin' ya. *sigh* Anyway, despite the length, or lack thereof, reviews would still be appreciated. And yes, Krit will be making an appearance eventually. 


	4. The Morning After

She woke up. And remembered.  
  
Scowling, she hit him in the face with her pillow.  
  
Alec awoke with a start and demanded sleepily, "What the hell was that for?"  
  
"I told you I was going to kick your ass later for taking advantage of me like that," she reminded him. "Consider this later."  
  
Instead of looking even remotely scared, he commented with an infuriating smirk, "You're so cute when you're angry." Before she could respond, he continued, "Besides, you weren't exactly warding off my unwanted advances."  
  
Since she couldn't think of anything to say to that, she did the only other thing she could do: she hit him where it counted. He barely suppressed a groan of pain as she glared at him.  
  
"Still think I'm cute?"  
  
He didn't answer. Not that she really expected him to. "I'm taking a shower," she announced. "You better be gone when I get out."  
  
~~~  
  
She took an extra long shower just as a precaution. But when she walked back into the room, wearing nothing but a towel, he was still there, as though he hadn't moved. He looked up at her and blinked languorously, taking in her outfit, or lack thereof.  
  
"I thought I told you to leave."  
  
"Yeah, but I didn't really feel like moving," he replied easily.  
  
"Well, if you didn't feel like moving, by all means, stay where you are," she said sarcastically.  
  
"Thank you," he said, settling back.  
  
She rolled her eyes. "I was being sarcastic."  
  
"I know."  
  
Still he made no motion to move. Finally, she decided she was going to have to do it for him. Before he realized what she was doing, she yanked the sheets off the bed, taking him with it. She smiled complacently as he landed on the hardwood floor with a thud.  
  
Unfortunately, the fall had also left him exposed. And he wasn't wearing anything underneath. She cursed softly at this reminder and turned her back to him.  
  
"Get dressed and get out."  
  
She heard him get up and come up behind her. "What, you're not inviting me to stay for breakfast?" he asked, snaking an arm around her waist.  
  
In response, she elbowed him in the stomach, making him wince and let go of her. "No, I'm not."  
  
"You know--" he began.  
  
"No, I don't, but I'm sure you're going to tell me," Syl interjected wryly. She could hear him moving around, getting his clothes on. Good.  
  
He continued, heedless of her interruption, "This morning would have been a lot more enjoyable if you hadn't felt the need to hit me repeatedly."  
  
"No, it wouldn't have. Because I would have said the exact same things and not been half so effective," she returned, crossing her arms defiantly.  
  
"Don't be so sure about that."  
  
"Bite me." This time she did turn around to face him.  
  
He grinned ironically. "Don't tempt me."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "You're just asking to get smacked again."  
  
"Didn't know you were into that kind of stuff."  
  
"Get out before I throw you out the window." Despite the nonchalant tone of her voice, she was, to all intents and purposes, completely serious. The only issue she had was that he'd probably survive the fall.  
  
There was no answer, and when she turned around, no one was there.  
  
"Asshole," she muttered. 


	5. An Interlude

Author's Note: I know this is short, especially considering how long it's been since I updated, but it's kind of like a transition. It introduces another very important person about to enter the picture. :-) Enjoy!  
  
...  
  
"Well, hello, Syl," Alec said, a smirk tugging at his lips as she approached their table at Crash.  
  
"Shut up," she responded without bothering to look at him.  
  
"Hey, Syl," Max greeted her. She motioned to the attractive black girl next to her. "This is Original Cindy. Original Cindy, my girl Syl."  
  
"Nice to meet you," Syl said with a smile, before turning back to Max. "Max, I need some digs. The sector police overran that building I was staying in—"  
  
"Whoa, whoa," Alec interrupted. "The sector police. Do you think..."  
  
Syl shook her head. "Someone reported biotoxins in there, so they had to clear everyone out. Anyway, a friend's coming to visit, and I need a place to stay."  
  
"She could stay at Joshua's place," Alec volunteered.  
  
"You're staying there," Max pointed out.  
  
_Exactly._ "So? We have room."  
  
"For two more people?" Syl asked dubiously. Not that she wanted to live within a mile radius of Alec, let alone in the same house. "And who's Joshua?"  
  
"Joshua is the..." Max began, then trailed off.  
  
"Swamp Thing," Alec muttered.  
  
"Person," she interrupted, glaring at Alec. "That you met your first day here."  
  
Syl frowned. It sure as hell wasn't the lab technician, so... Oh. Dogboy.  
  
"So who's your friend?" Alec wanted to know. Syl could practically see the rusty gears of his mind turning as he pondered living with not one, but two hot chicks.  
  
"Your thought process is so...degenerate," she told him.  
  
"Thank you," he replied, taking another sip of his drink. "So who is this friend?"  
  
Syl glanced at Original Cindy. Max caught the look and assured Syl, "It's cool. She's down."  
  
Syl nodded uncertainly, not quite able to forget Zack's lectures about the unnecessary risks Max took. But Zack was dead, wasn't he? Despite all his precautions.  
  
"It's one of us," she said, looking meaningfully at Max.  
  
"Really?" Max asked eagerly. "Who?"  
  
Alec rolled his eyes at Max's overzealousness.  
  
Syl smiled. "Krit."

...


	6. Enter Krit

A/N: I revamped this chapter a little bit, though only the end bit's added. Nothing vital has changed. Just wanted to add a little more UST. :-)

* * *

Krit arrived in Seattle the next night in a car that he had borrowed and didn't intend to return. Or rather, he arrived after ditching said car in an abandoned lot right outside Seattle, then sneaking past the sector checkpoint.

Syl was there to greet him. "Hey, Krit," she said with a smile, hugging him tightly.

He hugged her back. "It's good to see you, Syl."

He still smelled like Krit, all pine and leather and soap. In the back of her mind Syl kept a catalogue of people's smells, like normal people kept their friends' addresses and phone numbers. Too much wolf in her cocktail, or something. She wondered what she smelled like. And whether Krit noticed what she smelled like.

"I found us a place to stay," she told him as they walked towards Joshua's house. "But our host is kind of..."

"Weird?"

"Different," Syl amended. "Max said he was the first transgenic Manticore ever made."

"So..."

"So he bears a strong resemblance to Zane's dog."

"Ah."

"And there's another X5 staying with him."

Krit looked at her. "One of us?"

She shook her head. "He was let out with all the other transgens in Seattle last month. But he..." She hesitated, then pressed on. "He's Ben's twin." Glancing at Krit in the dark, she could see the muscle in his jaw tighten. "There's nothing wrong with him," she hastened to add. Remembering his infuriatingly smug attitude, she amended, "Well, nothing vital." She looked up. "Anyway, we're here."

They walked up the front steps. Syl rang the doorbell, hearing it echo inside.

"Who is it?" a deep, muffled voice called. Syl recognized the voice as belonging to Dogboy—Joshua.

"It's Syl," she yelled back. "Max's friend."

Seconds later the door opened to reveal a 6-feet-plus, half-man, half-dog creature. Syl nearly took an involuntary step back, but stopped herself. "Hi. You must be Joshua." She stuck her hand out.

Joshua looked at her hand for a moment, then grabbed it and pumped it up and down. "Welcome!" he exclaimed.

_Well, note to self: he not only looks like a dog, but he smells like one too. _She could tell Krit was trying not to laugh. "Thanks for letting us stay here," she said.

"No problem." The words sounded awkward in his guttural voice. "Come in. Max and Alec be back soon."

"That's fine," Syl assured him as they entered the house. "By the way, this is Krit. He's another friend of Max's."

She smiled the sweet smile of revenge when Joshua nearly took Krit's arm off in greeting him. Just then, a familiar voice sounded behind her in the foyer. "Hey, Joshua! You in there, buddy?"

"Alec!" Joshua called, clearly delighted to see him. _At least there's someone who is._ "More guests!"

Syl could feel Krit freeze behind her as Alec walked into the room.

"Syl," Joshua said, pointing to her. "And Krit."

Alec nodded to them. "Hi." He looked at Krit, clearly sizing him up.

"Hello," Krit said evenly. Although she couldn't see him, Syl knew he was returning the favor.

"Break it up, you two," she told them before turning to Joshua. _Men._ "Joshua, how many bedrooms does this house have?"

"Two."

"Perfect. Josh, you keep one, Krit and I will take the other, and Alec can sleep on the couch."

"_What?_"

"Unless, of course, you'd rather sleep with Joshua," she said sweetly.

Both Alec and Joshua made faces.

At that moment, Max made her entrance, carrying a large brown paper bag. "Hey! Sorry I'm late." She set the bag down and hugged Krit.

"Little Debbie?" Joshua asked hopefully.

"That's right, Big Fella," Max said, much like an approving kindergarten teacher. She tossed him a package of cupcakes, saying to the others, "I got some food with a ridiculously high sugar content to celebrate."

"Decent," said Syl with a grin. "Got any more cupcakes?"

Max handed her another package, this time with pink-frosted cupcakes rather than chocolate ones. Syl glanced at the label. "Vanilla cupcakes with artificially flavored strawberry frosting. My favorite." After taking one, she passed the bag to Krit.

She licked some frosting off experimentally, savoring the saccharine taste. And again. And again, until the cupcake was completely devoid of frosting. Feeling someone's eyes on her, she looked up to find Alec watching her. His eyes were dark, the way they had been when... She looked away quickly, forcing herself to refocus her attention on devouring the cupcake while keeping her tongue firmly behind her teeth. She didn't see Alec's gaze shift to Krit, who was glaring steadfastly at him.

* * *


End file.
